


to the sky

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, I want to go up into the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the sky

**Author's Note:**

> tired nighttime writing yes 10/10 perfect

The two boys sat side by side on the ledge of a fountain in their local park. The day was sunny and warm, so they both decided to take a detour before heading home.  
However, their atmosphere was awkward - neither of the two spoke a word, only taking in their company in silence. Komaeda was the first to break it -

"Hinata-kun, is there anywhere you want to go?", he asked, glancing over to him, hands on his knees.  
"Eh?" He turned his head, looking at Komaeda, but didn't come up with a response. Hinata leaned back, the palms of his hands facing forward as he held onto the ledge behind him. His head turned upwards towards the sky, staring blankly. "Mmm... no, not really." He bent over, elbows resting on his knees. "Why are you asking?"

He could hear Komaeda giggle quietly next to him. What is he thinking about, Hinata thought. Komaeda looked down at his hands, smiling. "Ah, it's just that... I have somewhere I want to go," he mumbled. His voice was hoarse and breathy as usual.  
Hinata got up and looked down at Komaeda. "Then let's go now before it's too late." Komaeda shook his head, still not looking at him. Hinata heard him let out a heavy sigh as he stood up. "We can't go there, though."

 _Huh? A place we can't go to?_ Hinata's mind raced, thinking of somewhere he wasn't allowed to go to.  
"The sky, Hinata-kun!" Hinata looked at him in confusion - what kind of nonsense was he going on about again?

"You see, I want to go up into the sky. I mean, it'd be nice to, don't you think?" He smiled cheerfully at Hinata, then hopped up onto the ledge of the fountain, his fingers entwined as he stared up into the blue canvas surrounding them. "Flying up there, sitting on fluffy clouds - ah, I'm sorry, it's quite a silly dream -" As he spoke, he took steps while still looking up, but by his second step, he slipped and fell backwards into the fountain.

"Ko-Komaeda!"

Hinata rushed over to the ledge, looking straight at Komaeda. His hair was drenched and his clothes were soaking. "Ah, fuck - do you have to make a detour harder for both of us?", Hinata scowled, grabbing Komaeda's wrist and pulling him up. He thought he would be shivering or sad - but it turned out to be the opposite. Komaeda was giggling and smiling like he was before. Only one word crossed Hinata's mind - _weird._  
"Now, now, Hinata-kun! It's not all that bad, right?", he teased, pulling Hinata back down into the water. "H-hey, wait, wait!!"  
They both landed in the fountain with a big splash. Other people who were passing by gave them weird glances and whispered behind their backs. But that was fine.  
Komaeda and Hinata both burst out into laughter, commenting how silly they looked when drenched in water.

After a few minutes, a light breeze passed by, but it was nothing like a light breeze - Hinata shivered and rubbed his hands on his arms. "W-we should get going."  
"Of course!", Komaeda exclaimed, getting up.

As they walked down the city streets soaking wet, Hinata heard Komaeda mumbling to himself -  
"Ah, just as I thought. After bad luck comes good luck."


End file.
